Dusk Until Dawn
by rorykinz
Summary: Rory Swan could of sworn she had life planned out. She lived with her father in Forks, Washington. She had friends and a boyfriend. Rory would become a veterinarian. But that is the funny thing about fate. It could care less. OC Centered. Slow Burns and Mature Chapters.


**Author's Note:** _Hello!_ It seems I fell in love with the Twilight franchise once again and decided why the hell not make a fanfiction. So here we are, _Dusk Until Dawn_ which is _OC_ centered and family oriented. It will start around New Moon but will officially start around Eclipse and from there on. Isabella Swan has a little sister, one year younger than Bella but is far more mature than her older sister. She is often mistaken for her age. Aurora Kylie Swan, or as she prefers _Rory_ and the only ones that call her Aurora are the Cullens, the Volturi and her mother, Rene Swan. Mostly everyone else calls her Rory. Rory is portrayed by Kaya Scodelario.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, nor the characters or their storylines. All credits go to Stephanie Meyer. I ownly own Aurora Swan, her storylines and any other OC's that appear in _Dusk Until Dawn_.

 **Preface**

 _Rory_

I remember once telling Isabella that I would put my life on the line to save hers. I remember saying, _I would literally lay down my head on the chopping block just so you wouldn't have to_ and in a way, that's what happened. It wasn't me that broke mum'sforty hundred dollar vase. Bella did it but I took the blame for her. It wasn't me that crashed our mother's car — a bad time for us, especially Bella who took our parent's divorce the hardest and took the car for a joyride. I forced Bella to trade seats before the officer and our mother saw the driver seat.

Rene sent me to live with Charlie, whereas Bella stayed to live with Rene and I must admit it broke me. It felt good to not have to take the blame for everything my sister did. It felt good to be good at something other than being her shadow. I had friends, a boyfriend and well, I was on the path to success when I took interest in becoming a veterinarian. My father was proud of me, he was proud when we stepped into public places and boasted about his daughter making a name for herself.

Never once did I ever think of darkness that looms in Forks, not once did I believe in the men and women who were children of the moon as my boyfriend Paul put it. Not once did I believe in the _cold ones_ his father went on about around the campfire. It didn't occur to me that I was standing on the wolves territory or that I ran into a vampire in school. I befriended Edward, a guy in my English who was fairly strange but an alright guy. I got along well with his siblings, Emmett and Rosalie but she still gave me cold shoulder every once in a while. Alice told me she was jealous but who knew it was because of the stench of Paul which apparently didn't smell too good.

It was a Thursday, rainy and very muggy and well the air conditioner wasn't working well. As many times that piece of shit was brought in repairs, it still managed to bust and more money was thrown out the window. I threw off the covers to my bed, marching up to the piece of scrap and barely felt the cold air that was _supposed_ to come out of it. I let out a huff, glaring a hole into it and switching it on and off. There was no change. I did it again for shits and giggles. Still no change. I let out a cry and hit the scrape with my fists. The air conditioner fell out from the window hitting the roof above the entrance and crashing onto the wet ground. It took the plug in along with it and hit the back of my ankles sweeping me off my feet and onto the hardwood floor. My father stood a few feet in the hall with a coffee mug and a newspaper in the other. He stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face. The corners of his lips turned upward and a obnoxious sound flew out of his mouth and his eyes crinkled. He was _laughing._ Sure enough I did too.

"I think we need a new ac dad." I said with tears in my eyes, wiping them with the pajamas sleeve and he helped me off the ground. He nodded and headed downstairs with tears of his own. It was odd to see him laugh like that. He hasn't done that since he was with Rene. It gave me sense of pride that I could make him laugh like that. Well it wasn't exactly planned but man it was a flook. I stared at the empty window with a smile. Shaking my head I headed to the closet where the windows were and so was that toolbox that I claimed as my own.

I barely heard the phone ring. It was quiet but I could hear the _okays_ and _uh huhs_ here and there. I could hear the name Bella come up and my heart quickened. It has been a year since I talked to either Rene or Bella. My eyes widened when a sudden thought passed, were they coming here to Forks or did something happen to them. _Oh no,_ I thought outloud apparently and I dropped the tools forgetting about the empty window. I ran downstairs to the kitchen where my father stood with mixture of emotions spreading across his face. "Was that Bella? Rene? C'mon speak up." I lowered my voice when his head snapped to me. His eyes crinkled once again and he cried. _Did something bad happen?_ I was a mess, panic mode set in and I worried that something happened to my sister.

"I really wish you'd call her Mom. Your sister is coming to live with us." He said calmly before kissing my forehead and leaving me with my thoughts. _Oh fuck,_ I thought as I stared at the phone. I pressed my lips into a firm line and looked outside to see my father leave for work. _Bella is coming._ It seemed to really click in my head when I felt a million emotions enter me. I was overly excited to see her but was worried that she would not forgive me for ignoring her. I quickly ran out of the kitchen, up the stairs to finish the window where a familiar boy walked up to the house. _Jacob Black._ The boy was a very good friend. He was a bit wary of me last summer when I started to date Paul and he often warned me of him. I clearly ignored him because well Paul was truly something else. Well, a werewolf.

I found out before school started. Paul was a freshly shifted before the summer and well he still had trouble with his anger or well his adrenaline. Let's just say I definitely give him something to think about. He had trouble spending time with me all summer, but he always told me he was spending time with his aunt. He got in a fight with Embry, who I later learned was another fresh wolf and silly me had to step in. It was a miracle I wasn't hurt but Paul was not too happy. I was brought to Sam and well I was welcomed to them like family. Embry and the others joked around about the _imprints_ and how a wolf would imprint on their soulmate per say. I was hurt that Paul didn't imprint on me but it seemed like a lot of work. I was okay with it.

"I will be yours until you finally imprint," I say to him, under the stars and in the deep woods. I thought about this and even now. I thought about it because what if Paul wasn't my future. What if there was a different plan for me. A plan that will not end with me sitting old and grey on the deck with my sister by my side. I felt him shift underneath me and I turned to. press my lips on his temple. "Rene used to say that nothing was set in stone. But I made a rebuttal and said that graves were. Her face said it all. Cause I was right." I laughed to myself as I felt his eyes on me. For some odd reason I knew I was going to die. I just didn't know I was going to _un_ _dead._

Bella came to Forks in the middle of the school year. She instantly became popular, with the new girl status she befriended a few of my friends but I was lowkey happy because she took them off my hands. She met Edward Cullen and this is where all the crazy happened. Forks was infested with blood suckers. And my boyfriend was a werewolf. It was funny how life can change. It really made me think that this was our fate. The thing about fate was you really don't expect it. You physically cannot know what the person _or_ if you are gonna be a person at all in the future.

I ran after my sister, pushing through a crowd of people in red cloaks. It was a bit morid for me. It made me uncomfortable as I saw my best friend ready to expose himself in front of the crowd. He thought Bella was dead, his soulmate, the one person he truly cared for and he was going to throw it all away for her. Bella pushed him back, throwing herself into his arms and I nearly collasped out of breath as I quickly observed the crowd to see if anyone got a sight of Edward's peep show. I let out a huff, following them in to find the mouth to mouth. As awkward as it was it was nice to see my sister happy once again. It was worse, so much where we found out about the divorce.

Behind me, I didn't need vampire senses to know there was someone behind me. Edward looked past me and I quickly turned my head to find two men. Correction, a beautiful man with wild crimson eyes and a giant that stared at me like I was desert. I stepped back and hid behind Edward when he began to speak. "I won't be needing you service anymore gentleman," Edward held onto Bella like a life source. I admired his love for my sister truly. But what service? Who were these men? What was with the red eyes?

A man named Aro wanted to see Edward. I tuned out there conversation as I avoided the giant's gaze and stared at Bella with uncertainty. She never met my eyes. Her eyes were on the ground. I could feel the intimidation oozing off them. They were the apex predator. I am sure if they wanted to kill us they could. Edward looked weak. Bella was a human and well so was I. There was no way — Alice broke off the lock and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I immediately walk over to her and I stand behind her. A small blonde girl peered out from the shadows, taking off her hood and making one hell of a entrance. She was more intimidating than the others. _God,_ _why must you bring me into these situations._ I thought as I shrunk back from their presence.

"Just do as she says," Alice says placing her hand on my back. She moved me in front of her away from the two men that walked behind us. "Noted." I whispered. I remember Alice talking to me about the notorious Volturi but now that I stood before them. It was surely something I wasn't planning on doing. I could feel the beautiful man and his blood eyes on me. It was quite a feeling to feel. I may be a meal but his eyes were intense. It was like an unspoken thing. I knew he would kill me quick and not like his friend who would make my death painful and enjoy the life leave my eyes.

We walked down a long hallway where we came to a elevator. The air was thick, intense and honestly I hated every moment of it. I always hated moments where I felt so small. Paul came to mind, us sitting under those stars hand in hand and where I didn't know about vampires. Just wolves. I felt Edward's eyes, his eyes held so much sincere and I knew immediately that he thought it was his fault. I shook my head briefly, carefully not to move too and I gave him a nod of reassurance. _This_ wasn't his fault. It was fates. Partly my sister's who dragged me half away around the world to save her boyfriend. Once we exited the elevator we were greeted by a human. I was horrified.

She was human. Bella seemed to get the idea and she whispered ever so quietly but the halls echoed and I winced when I heard her voice. The beautiful man was a few steps behind me and his voice boomed, startling me and caused me to cower closer to Alice. "And she will be." His voice was so angelic. It ached to not be so close. I wanted to be closer. I wanted to soak up his presence. It was different, his demeanor, while the giant and the girl made me feel small. I almost felt like an equal, except I was alive or was I really.

We came up to these large doors that costed more than the jewellery I wore. It looked like scales and my blood ran cold when the girl opened them. It was a large room and I was in awe. My attention was anywhere but on the men on the three chairs in the room. It felt like an ant. I latched myself onto Alice so I wouldn't faint from the weight of pressure of my shoulders. I frowned as the boy with the voice that was like ice pull me out of my thoughts. He stood beside the men and he held such pride. I was behind Alice still. At this moment I felt more safe when I was by her side like I would have a chance to escape.

"Such a nice surprise," His voice echoed the room. My breath quickened as I gripped onto Alice's arm with one hell of a tight grip. She looked down on me and I swear once she did I could bloody well cry right there. I was so damn scared. I was in a fucking lion's den. "Bella is alive, after all. Isn't that wonderful?" The man walked up to Edward. He was dressed in black, it suited him since his skin was pale and his hair was black as a raven. He was the female Snow White. I would of laughed if I wasn't in such a predicament. Edward met my eyes and I knew he had heard that. I guess we could laugh about that later. "I love a happy ending." I wasn't expecting him to snatch Edward's hand in his. "They are so rare." His voice gave me the chills. Bella was rigid beside me and all I wanted to do was hug her. I wanted to haul ass and never look back.

 _Edward_. I spoke, in hopes he would hear me. I could feel my eyes prickle. I felt something grabs my hand and to see it was Bella. She looked at me with sorrow. _I'm sorry._ She mouthed and shook my head at her nonsense. Wait until we are out of here. Wait until get out and you will never leave my sight again. "Aro can read every thought I've ever had with one touch. And know you know everything. So get on with it." I paled. What was he going to do? Get on with what? Was it always this hot in here? I could feel the beads of sweat trickle down my body. It was so uncomfortable. I knew Edward could never read Bella's thoughts. It was quite strange. He could read mine fine. My sister was a fault.

Aro wanted to test his own gift on Bella. I felt a newfound feeling that sparked inside me. My sister was in danger. _I don't think so._ I thought. There was a shift in the air and Edward's eyes were on me and they were pained. _I will not let him touch her._ I screamed. Edward and I were eyeing each other. It looked like wars were going off in our heads. I would of laughed again but a small huff of acceptance came out instead. He held out his hand for her and I was sick to my stomach. She reached out for him and I just wanted to intervene. Maybe if I wanted my head on a pike. It was obvious that he couldn't read her mind. The corners of my lips twitched and I turned to the two other men in their chairs who stared at Aro and my sister with interest. He turned around menacingly, it was predictable what his next move was and he turned to the blonde girl. Both Edward and Alice stiffened. _Oh shit._ Was all I could think.

Alice pulled me behind her with such a force, I winced when her grip tightened on my forearm and I knew later on it would bruise. What happened next blew my mind really. It sort of amazed me. Her power was amazing and _shit_ was he ever in pain. Bella then spoke up for the three of us. I was relieved. Alice left my side for her brother. I gulped as the Jane's brother stepped towards my sister. The scene was scarring. All I wanted to do was run. Why can't I run? It was Bella's turn. Jane's eyes turned on Bella. I felt that newfound feeling enter and I made a step towards the girl.

I was held back. I barely got two feet towards Jane before a hand was on my wrist. It was the giant. His grip was surprisingly and dangerously gentle. I looked up at him with hatred. I could of fought. I really could but what would that do me. I would end up dead for sure. Aro nods to the giant while his crimson eyes bore into mine. I avert my eyes else where. Was that mud stain on my shoes always there? I was startled by a wild and uneasy laugh. It was Aro. "She confounds us all." I stared at Bella incredulously and found that the giant's grip loosened and I was able to walk towards Bella.

"And what of you darling," I stopped midstep. God I was so close. I was three feet away. Only three. All the attention was on me. _Paul._ I thought of him again. And those damn stars. I would give anything to be there now. With Alice and Bella focused on Edward. I felt alone. Surely if I was in trouble Alice would help. "What of me?" I trailed off, my voice crackedcracked and it sounded as if I had frog in my throat. I looked at Edward and Alice. They're pained looks were haunting me. _This isn't your fault._ I screamed. It wasn't their fault. Aro offered his hand to me and I carefully walked towards him. I placed my hand in his and I gasped at the sudden chill that went up and down my spine.

I held in my breath and he closed his eyes. He invaded my thoughts. He heard everything. "Exquisite," he says. "Aurora Swan. Such a beautiful thing." _I bet you say that to all the girls._ I thought. He backed up from me. "So what do we do with you now?" I quickly made it to my sister and latched myself to her arm. I wasn't letting go. Okay, maybe I lied because once he said _Felix_ I darted my eyes to the giant. Edward pushed me out of harms way. The scene broke out and I was left breathless. She was willing to kill herself for Edward. _"Are you mad_?" I whispered-screamed to her. She wanted to become a vampire. Aro was going to turn us right and now.

"Bella and Rory will be one of us." Alice said. I snapped my head towards Alice with mixed emotions. I scowled and shook my head. Who said I wanted to become a vampire? The thing about fate is that it doesn't give a shit. Apparently I was going to become a vampire. Was that the reason why Paul couldn't imprint on me? Was I doomed? Here I was carried by Emmett, honestly I admire his self control and even Jasper who was hot on his heels with Alice by his side. He was covered in blood. It was mine. Kudos to Victoria. I was brought to the Cullen residence. Carlisle took one look at me and that was all it took. I couldn't even tell how much pain I was in. There was a uncomfortable feeling on my side. And there is was. A large branch sticking out of my torso but that wasn't compared to the bite on my wrist. It was too late to stop the venom. It was too late.


End file.
